


Отскок

by NichikN



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Genderswap, Lesbian Sex, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NichikN/pseuds/NichikN
Summary: Отскок — неопределенный период после завершившейся романтической связи. Отношения "на отскоке", как правило недолговечны и призваны отвлечь от болезненного разрыва отношений.
Kudos: 1





	Отскок

**Author's Note:**

> Время и место действия — банкет после Финала Гран-при.

Дикий хохот эхом проносится между людьми, звенит по стеклу опустевших и наполненных бокалов, соревнуясь с навязчивой попсой из динамиков. Искусственные чайные розы мешают смотреть на Юлю. Бека передвигает вазу, закрывая себе обзор на добрую половину банкетного зала.  
Юля взахлёб восхищается своей дерзкой показательной: «Как же круто было, и как мы их всех сделали, Бека, как ты додумалась перчатку зубами, это же просто отвал всего!». Бека глупо улыбается ей и смотрит, какая же Юля удивительная. Она и ангел и демон, нежная фея и неистовая валькирия. Ледяная тигрица. С такой хочется делать выходки и снимать с неё перчатки зубами. Любые подвиги и безумства совершать плечом к плечу.

  
— Отмечаешь, детка, — то ли спрашивает, то ли сообщает Никифорова непонятно кому, проходя мимо, удерживая курс явно к столику японцев.  
— Иди в кацудон, старуха! — огрызается Юля, дёргая острым подбородком. От адреналина пьяная, от победы до сих пор возбуждённая, на фоне изумрудных стен банкетного зала — ещё красивее. Ей идут такие помпезные интерьеры, всякие цветы и бархатные стулья. Зелёные глаза из-под чёлки горят ярче светильников, волосы волной шампанского по щекам. Она трещит Беке в левое ухо, а надоевший хохот раздражает в правое.  
— Примите в ваш уголок бунтарок? — Крис с пятым бокалом в руке всё делает вид, будто всё в порядке.

  
В клуб брошенок и одиночек, наверное, хотела сказать — было бы гораздо точнее. Она садится, не дожидаясь ответа, закидывает ногу на ногу, мол, посмотрите, как меня ничего не беспокоит, и подмигивает Беке:

  
— Классный смокинг.

  
Хрупкие Юлины плечи заметно напрягаются. Она нервно поправляет соскользнувшую белую бретельку и ничего не говорит. Не думала же, что они смогут остаться вдвоём за столиком в углу и душевно проболтать весь вечер о музыке классной и ужасной, о байках и великах, об этих специальных пластырях для сисек, которые Бека налепила вместо лифчика под пиджак на голое тело, и прочих подружкиных штучках.

— Ну вы и отожгли сегодня, девчат, — Крис смеётся и подмигивает Юле, далеко, мол, пойдёшь. — Я уж думала, без Никифоровой на льду будет скучно, но… — она разводит руками, — очевидно, не будет.

  
Это нормально, глупо было ожидать, что все тактично промолчат и не будут обсуждать Юлино вызывающее выступление и участие Беки в нём. В конце концов, разве не для того они всё и устроили? Чтобы было что обсудить.  
Чужой смех кромсает неловко повисшую тишину между ними.

  
— Вы только гляньте, — движением головы Крис небрежно указывает на братца Криспино, танцующего одновременно с малышкой Пхичит и огненно-рыжим русским: — Стоило итальяшке вырваться из-под опёки строгой сестрёнки, как тут же пошёл в разнос, мы теряем его, хах, а русский ваш и рад стараться.

Юля поджимает губы.  
Бека молчит. Крис ведь не жалуется и не просит совета, да и кто Бека такая, чтобы советовать и лезть?

— Отскок, — внезапно говорит Юля.  
— Что? — мурлычет Крис, наклоняясь ближе, так что Бека чувствует аромат тяжёлых духов.  
— Отскок. — Юля закатывает глаза и объясняет про русского: — нашего Миху бросила девушка, вот он и утешается об того, кто под руку подвернулся. Господи.

Крис удовлетворённо кивает и щурится, как кошка.  
Бека смотрит на рыжего Миху и итальянца, которому, похоже, всё равно с кем, лишь бы урвать побольше. Пхичит улыбается Никифоровской японке так мило, будто та не разбивала ей сердца; и танцует, притискивая итальянца к Михе ещё ближе.  
Пхичит тоже утешается об горячего итальянца.  
Интересно, об кого утешается Крис?  
Вероятно, об того, кому пишет «привет» в телефоне, или об градусы и болтовню — она замолкает только чтоб отпить, вываливает все сплетни о каждом костюмчике, что проходит мимо них, и синхронно с Юлей отворачивается каждый раз, как Никифорова проплывает мимо со своей японской подружкой. Обе поблескивают счастливыми глазами и обручальными кольцами. Бека горько усмехается про себя — как очевидно.  
А сама-то?  
Хохот звенит, кажется, прямо в голове, дыбится мурашками на шее. Юлька фыркает и обругивает по-русски эту «ебанутую канадку», которая, к слову, пьёт текилу уже за другим столиком, закусывая лимоном и слизывая соль с собственной руки. Брюлик в помолвочном кольце просто огромный. Интересно, сколько карат?  
Бека снова двигает вазу — чтобы бледные розы не закрывали лица Крис, прячущей глаза от серебристой стрижки Никифоровой, мелькающей среди толпы тут и там. Букет приходится точнёхонько на самодовольную канадскую хохотушку.  
Крис касается лепестка и улыбается.

— Искусственные цветочки, искусственные людишки, — бормочет. — Спасибо хоть напитки настоящие.  
— Ты будешь? — Юля указывает Беке на полный бокал, в котором уже и пузырьков не осталось, и от чего-то краснеет.

Бека подвигает своё шампанское к Юле. Читать сейчас мораль об алкоголе до восемнадцати, наверное, было бы совсем уже дном.  
Источник раздражающего смеха снова перемещается, и теперь королева банкета уже ржёт за другим столиком, прямо напротив них, как на ладони. Неуёмная жестикуляция, своевольная чёлка. Под размалёванными глазами тяжёлые тени выдают несколько кряду бессонных ночей. Неприкаянной пантерой она шарится по залу с ополовиненной бутылкой, которую, может, купила в баре. Хотя Беку не удивит, если она притащила её с собой в своих высоченных чуть ли не до трусов золотых ботфортах. Ну не под подолом же мини платья из вызывающе-крокодиловой ткани и уж точно не в мизерном клатче тоже из какой-то ящерицы. Может, змеи.  
Лошадь хлещет своё пойло, ржёт и вешается на каждого второго спонсора. Ей есть что праздновать и на что ловить: хапнуть бронзу с такими падениями в программе — несомненная победа. Бека с силой сминает в руке салфетку.

— Ей подсудили, — Юля вдруг кладёт свою руку сверху, — бронза была твоя, правда.

Юля уверяет: не эта наглая кляча должна была стоять на третьей ступени, а она — Бека.  
На мгновение пронзительно-невыносимый взгляд из толпы затапливает потоком воды, прорывает плотину. Зрачки заполняют светлые радужки. Жанна скалится. Бека двигает вазу с похоронным букетом и поворачивается к Юле.

— Ты видела прокат? — Бека внимательно смотрит в зелёные глаза и ждёт, пока Юля не качает отрицательно головой. — Она выкатала каждый балл. Сделала то, что никто до неё не делала.

Пальцы Юли напрягаются. Тонкие и холодные, короткие ногти с блестящим чуть облупившимся по краю лаком. Юля не говорит, что Беке зато оценки зажали. Что оценки ей специально срезали под канадку, потому что где Канада и где Казахстан. А Бека напрягает челюсть и не сообщает, что если бы не этот никому непонятный нервный срыв, то Жанна взяла бы золото, это точно. Юля не заслужила таких слов. В этот раз она победила, честно и красиво. Пусть так и будет. Бека чуть сжимает Юлину ладонь, прежде чем прервать прикосновение — просто выдернуть руку было бы невежливо.  
Растерянный жених комкает подол скатерти, пока его Жанна развлекается. Пока она взбивает загорелыми пальцами волосы, так что длинные чёрные локоны поднимаются, открывая стриженные виски, и снова падают на спину.  
Бека проводит рукой по собственному бритому затылку.  
Басы наращивают громкость, светомузыка расползается по залу, красит ломающиеся под музыку тела. Юля, сидя на месте, двигается в такт. Хочет тоже сломаться.

— Пойдём танцевать, Бек? — в деланно-равнодушном голосе столько детской надежды. Одна не пойдёт.

Длинный язык слизывает соль с руки, рюмка опрокидывается в рот, капля лимонного сока стекает по подбородку.  
Никифорова укладывается в поддержки своей японской серебрянной медалистки. Крис в какой-то раз отдаёт пустой бокал официанту, меняя на полный. Огненно-рыжий Миха утешается об любвеобильного итальянца, целует его шею, пока малышка Пхичит занимает его рот.  
Бека коротко кивает Юле и идёт за ней в самый центр толпы. Подстроиться под это говно получается не сразу, но скоро музыка увлекает за собой, Бека пропадает в танце, ведёт плечами, поднимает руки. Под ногами разноцветные всполохи, перед глазами зеленоглазая тигрица в сияющем от ультрафиолета белом платье, над головой потухшие люстры, и повсюду высоченные золотые сапоги и бредовый смех.  
Жанна повсюду. Справа облизывает зубы, слева откидывает волосы, пьёт с Никифоровой у столиков, курит с Крис на балконе.  
Юля прекрасно танцует, манит улыбкой, и стоит сделать один шаг навстречу — она с радостью утешится о Беку, и это так невероятно соблазнительно. Дружеская взаимопомощь, да?  
Жанна хохочет, её жених давно уже ушёл, гордо подняв голову. Она даже не заметила. В своём репертуаре: то сама врывается в кафе и орёт, как классно они поженятся, то публично отплясывает, сверкая сапогами, то с каким-то богатеньким папиком, то с опасным на вид серпоносым мачо, не в силах признаться, что у неё утешиться не получается. Этот уже четвёртый.  
Хватит. Если что-то сломалось — чини или выбрасывай.  
Трек меняется, и Бека сама не вполне понимает, как оказывается рядом и ухватывает выше локтя, чувствует напрягшиеся мышцы через крокодиловую ткань рукава.

— Новая стрижка, мр-р? — Жанна без труда перекрикивает музыку. — Не слышу тебя!!!

Бека не меняла стрижку лет с тринадцати, и никогда не поддерживала цирк вне цирковой арены.

— Потанцуем, — тихо говорит она и не сомневается: всё эта сука услышала.  
— У-у-у, какая серьёзная! — притворяется пьяная дура и хохочет. — Прокатишь на своём байке, а, Бекки?

Бека идёт сквозь толпу не оборачиваясь, не выпуская костлявого локтя из руки. В коридоре светлее и прохладнее, в туалете холодный свет ламп, обои а-ля барокко и дурная мелодия.

— Тут роскошно, да, — беззаботно смеётся Жанна, обнимая со спины. — Прям как у одной моей подруги дома. Давай скорее поебёмся, я ужасно соскучилась, а ты сидишь вся такая в засаде: ар-р-р-р…

Длинные пальцы под полы пиджака, щекочут голую кожу, проверяют лихорадочно, как потерянную и снова обретённую собственность, поджигают Беку как спичку. Низ живота тянет от предвкушения, от ласк, когда-то заученных наизусть и уже забытых. Жанна наклоняется, проводит носом по кончику уха. В зеркале с массивной рамой собственные раскосые глаза и хищная улыбка Жанны.

— Крикнешь мне «Давай, Джей-Джей!»? — белые зубы предупреждающе касаются ушной раковины, намекая, что правильный ответ только один. — Сходишь со мной в кафе, посмотреть на чужую помолвку?

Это всё напоминает какую-то запоздалую истерику. От требовательных прикосновений по телу расползается жар. Бека стряхивает воду с вымытых рук и разворачивает Жанну к раковине, только бы не смотреть в наглые глаза сейчас. Кончики пальцев крадутся по молнии ботфорт на задней стороне бедра, выше, под короткую юбку.

— Напишешь мне трек к показательной, а, Бекки? — Жанна встаёт на носочки, оттягивая прикосновение. — Снимешь с меня перчатку зубами?

Придурочный смех резко обрывается, когда Бека наклоняется и языком вползает под золотой край сапога.

— Бекки, — выдыхает Жанна.

Этот восхитительный самый любимый момент, когда она забывает слова. Когда она задерживает дыхание от того, что Бека касается её через бельё.  
Кто-то дёргает дверь за спиной, Жанна прогибается, подставляясь сильнее. Вцепляется в раковину загорелыми с чёрным маникюром пальцами. Бека не смотрит на кольцо, целует внутреннюю сторону бедра, гладит кружева белья, едва касаясь, вслушиваясь в нетерпеливые вздохи.

— Не злишься на меня, — шепчет Жанна, запускает руку в волосы Беки, перебирая тщательно уложенные пряди.

Бека врать умеет запросто. С детства лучше всех врёт, но Жанну не хочется обманывать, даже сейчас, когда рот горит от желания.

— Злюсь, — выдыхает она Жанне между ног и прижимается ртом.

Она лижет промокшее бельё, подбирается под него языком, щиплет тонкую ткань губами, а Жанна шире расставляет ноги, ахает, матерится и сама отодвигает резинку трусов. Влажная, солёная и горячая. Бека не спешит, всё ближе подкрадываясь к самому чувствительному месту, дразнит подушечками пальцев, надавить немного сильнее — и легко скользнёт внутрь.

— Что у тебя с русской? — стонет Жанна, и тянет за волосы, больно сжимает пряди в кулак, безнадёжно портит укладку.

Злорадное чувство подмывает сказать что-нибудь. Что-нибудь в отместку.

— Ничего у меня с русской, — Бека стягивает с неё трусы, — она гетеро. Наверное.  
— Наверное?

Бека задевает клитор языком, Жанна стонет в голос. Придерживает юбку, чтоб не сползала. Бриллиант подмигивает, радугой отражая свет.

— Сколько карат? — Бека осторожно вкручивает в Жанну кончики среднего и указательного, смотрит, как та подаётся навстречу, сама садится на пальцы, выстанывая: «Два».

Два — звучит как совсем немного.  
Бека толкается глубже, растягивает тесное и горячее, ищет, как ей сегодня больше нравится, медленно проворачивает пальцы, вынимает полностью и снова скользит внутрь. Ласково нагнетает, чтоб нетерпеливо шипела, чтоб легла на раковину, чтобы всех других забыла. Бека уверена — Жанна смотрит на себя в зеркало. «Посмотри, вспомни, какая ты со мной».  
Пальцами, языком, длинными движениями по всем её отзывчивым местам, глотая медный вкус. Как алкоголь, как кровь, как самый желанный яд. Дверную ручку дёргают, свет дребезжит под потолком, пошлая мелодия растворяется в звуках удовольствия. Челюсть и пальцы затекают, ноют, но голос Жанны всё выше, она просит больше, задыхаясь собственными стонами, зажимает пальцы в себе, а потом смеётся долго и смазанно, пока Бека моет руки и полощет рот.  
Между ног гулко тикает желание, и приятно и неприятно трёт шов брюк. Жанна раскраснелась яркими пятнами, густой макияж глаз размазался и потёк. Красивая, как сорванный дикий цветок. Настоящий, а не искусственный.

— Опять не спишь ночами?  
— Без тебя не спится, малышка. — За талию на себя.  
— Потом, — решает Бека.  
— Сейчас, — Жанна кладёт пальцы ниже лобка.

Бёдра почти рефлекторно сдавливают их. И ещё раз. Глаза закатываются под веки, горло перехватывает не пуская воздух. Ёще.  
Бека тянется вверх в попытке потереться об Жанну всем телом, в этом нет никакого толка, Жанна ничего не делает, но это и не нужно, она взвинчивает одним присутствием, дыханием, неподвижными пальцами между Бекиных ног.

— Ты… — Бека беспорядочно шарит руками по фактурному платью. Бёдра напрягаются будто сами собой, посылая волны горячего удовольствия.

Жанна наклоняется, облизывает ухо, хнычет:

— Ну прости, а.

Ой, всё. Ну только не сейчас. Пожалуйста. Бека напрягает ноги, разрядка совсем близко, но никак не поймать. Ещё…

— Ну Бекки, ты же меня знаешь…  
— Пошла ты, — рычит в ответ.  
— Ну Бекки.  
— Пошла нахуй.

Жанна дышит в ухо так тяжело, будто это она сейчас собирается кончить. Но это Бека собирается. Напрягает ноги сильнее.

— Кстати об этом, — хихикает Жанна, — он католик, представляешь?

Небрежно отброшенное колечко жалобно звякает о кафель.  
Пальцы с чёрным маникюром расстёгивают единственную пуговицу пиджака, снимают наклейки с сосков, и это уже слишком.

— Наверняка меня уже бросил. Он достоин лучшего.

«А я? — Бека поднимает поплывший взгляд, смотрит в залитые чёрной тушью и глиттером бестыжие. — Я не достойна лучшего?»  
Жанна делает шаг вперёд, ещё один, прижимает Беку спиной к двери.

— Я видела твой прокат. Это удивительно. Удивительно…

Ладонь накрывает голую грудь. Слова теряют смысл. Дыхание ускоряется, бёдра сжимаются. Ещё. Ещё. Жанна пахнет спиртом, сигаретами и проклятым жасмином. Дешёвым кабаком. Длинные пальцы давят сильнее, Бека скручивает в руках дорогущий материал платья, испортит, и пусть. Носом под подбородок, там тот самый запах, настоящий и живой. Тропический лес. Бека вдыхает глубже, стонет, послав всё к шайтанам. Дверь вздрагивает за спиной. Жанна берёт за горло, заставляет откинуть голову. Её язык на вкус как контрабандная текила, лимон и соль. На самом пике напряжения Бека сжимается и, кажется, скулит, спуская заряженные нервы.  
Ноги не свои, тело не своё. Всё Её.  
Жанна целует в переносицу, держит — не даёт сползти по двери на пол.

— Моя маленькая потерянная дикая зайка, — лепечет она, мешая английские слова с французкими, — ты потрясающая, я так скучала без тебя, ну что ты от меня хочешь, ты же знаешь, я не могу одна, я одна умру, мне одной нельзя… Уехала, бросила меня, как ты могла? Ты же меня знаешь, м? Мы, ты… Мы же вместе, скажи «да»?

Нет ни одного слова ни в английском ни в русском языках, чтобы передать, чтобы ответить на это, чтобы звучало остроумно или как надо.  
«У тебя жених, — вздыхает Бека. — И дерьмовый характер. И ужасный смех».

— Сола-а-ай*, — вместо того отвечает, и смотрит растерянно, как на полу, поблёскивает помолвочный бриллиант.

Жанна подбирает кольцо, бормоча, что, ладно, не настолько уж она ещё того, Бека улыбается непонятно чему, в долбаную дверь ломятся в который раз.

**Author's Note:**

> *Солай (каз.) — так оно и есть.


End file.
